Saigo No Kibo
by SamuraiGunner
Summary: Las fuerzas oscuras comandados por Ednoz, han controlado el universo. Es así como nuestros guerreros se convertirán en la nueva esperanza del universo, aun sin tener los medios suficientes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!! la SamuraiGunner a llegado y esta lista para tratar de ganarse un lugar en fanfiction y en esta comunidad, como ya lo mencione en mi perfil soy una novata asi que tendran que aguantarme muchos errores hasta que porfin se haga el milagro y mejore, pondre solo el prologo para ver si pega la historia, si no...bueno tendran otro archivo de cajon ahi XD.

Prologo:

Hace mucho tiempo en los principios del universo cuando aun estaba la estrella que origino el Big Bang, existía un planeta en el que habitaban las criaturas que nosotros conocemos como dioses, eran protegidos por tres criaturas que los superaban en poder, uno era Magnus guerrero legendario del caos que siempre mantenía el equilibrio perfecto entre los elemento, la otra era Light una legendaria criatura de la luz que mantenía también el equilibrio entre los elementos y protegía la vida, la luz y la esperanza y por ultimo Ednoz una criatura legendaria que era el encargado de las leyes y los conocimientos.

Después de un tiempo Ednoz se enamoro de Light, pero ella amaba a Magnus y el la amaba a ella, entonces Ednoz furioso al ver que su amor no eran correspondidos, robo un libro de las sombras que solo podían leer Magnus y Light debido a su equilibrio perfecto entre la luz y la oscuridad, lo leyó y se convirtió en una criatura maligna llena de odio y sed de venganza, después de que se supo lo ocurrido, Magnus y Light evacuaron a los habitantes del planeta para poder pelear contra Ednoz.

La feroz batalla empezo, el planeta comenzo a destruirse por el poder que utilizaban las tres grandez criaturas y apesar de ello, Ednoz aumento su poder casi a un nivel incontrolable y si ellos usaban la misma cantidad de poder podrían matar a las criaturas que evacuaron así que no usaron su máximo poder, Ednoz sin perder tiempo provoco una gigantesca explosión que destruyó el planeta(lo que vendría siendo el Big Bang), Magnus y Light al ver que la explosión mataría a las criaturas que salvaron, usaron sus ultimas reservas de energía para crear un escudo que protegió a todas las criaturas que lograron evacuar, Ednoz escapo de la explosión pero Magnus y Light no pudieron escapar.

Después de la explosión los sobrevivientes hicieron un convenio y se dividieron en grupos para construir planetas similares al que ellos habian habitado y crear vida envase a los conocimientos y habilidades que aprendieron de Magnus y Light, pero Ednoz al descubrir esto empezó a crear criaturas envase de toda la maldad que había obtenido, después de que los planeta fueron terminados, las criaturas que los construyeron se auto denominaron dioses y empezaron a ayudar a las criaturas que habían creado, al descubrir esto Ednoz envió a sus criaturas para destruir a toda forma de vida de ahí y reclamar el territorio conquistado para crear mas criatura malignas e invadir mas planetas para cubrir todo el universo y asi ser el emperador del universo.

En varios planetas fueron elegidos diferentes guerreros para combatir esta amenaza, se unieron y formaron el grupo llamado Guerreros Estelares, los guerreros estelares de todas partes del universo se unieron para derrotar a Ednoz, entre los mas destacados fueron una criatura de caos que perdió gran parte de sus poderes debido a una terrible tragedia llamado Teik, otra era una guerrera que era una criatura de la luz que le paso algo parecido a Teik pero que sus poderes eran exactamente equivalentes a los de Teik su nombre es Serenity, el otro guerrero era un mecka llamado Uzumi que tenia la habilidad de convertir sus brazos en una súper pistola capaz de destruir una luna de un disparo y la ultima era Stella una criatura de la luz cuyos poderes se basaban mas en la curación y resurrección y también tenia unos impresionantes poderes tanto ofensivos como defensivos.

Ellos junto con otros guerreros pelearon contra Ednoz pero este era muy poderoso y de los miles de millones de guerreros que participaron en la guerra, solo unos 300 sobrevivieron a la invasión en contra de Ednoz(entre estos ellos), después de que los guerreros se refugiaron en un planeta par curar sus heridas, la mayoría de ellos decidieron retirarse de la batalla ya que después de ver las muertes de la mayoría de sus amigos decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse, los poco que aun querían pelear decidieron formar una academia de guerreros estelares en ese planeta para entrenar a futuros guerreros y hacerlos mas fuertes para la próxima batalla, pero les dijeron a los que se retiraban que si llegaban a tener hijos ellos ocuparían su lugar en la batalla.

Después de retirase de la batalla, Teik y Serenity descubrieron que sus familias eran amigas al igual que las familias de Uzumi y Stella también eran amigas de las suyas, esta noticia sorprendió a los cuatro amigos, mas que todo porque nunca se los habían dicho, después de esta extraña revelación les avisaron que ellos dos tenia que exterminar dos criaturas malignas, una se encontraba en el sur y la otra en el norte, Serenity iría al sur y Teik iría al norte, pero la madre de Teik que era una criatura que podía ver el futuro les dijo que uno de ellos moriría en la misión, Serenity estaba destrozada porque se había enamorado de Teik, a pesar de las veces que siempre discutía con el y se peleaban a golpes con gran parte de sus poderes, pero aun así se había enamorado de el porque el siempre la protegía a pesar de todos los tropiezos que habían tenido cuando se conocieron.

En la noche antes de irse a la misión, Serenity le quería decirle a Teik lo que sentía por el, pero por su orgullo no se lo dijo, pero Teik en cambio le dijo que el la amaba y que no le importaba perder su vida si con eso podía salvar la de ella, Teik le da a Serenity una lagrima de energía llamada Lagrima de Caos que es una extensión de su alma que la protegería de todo peligro, al darle la lagrima no le dijo nada y solo se marcho a la misión, Serenity quería romper en llanto ante la confesión de Teik porque ella no lo quería perder pero se contuvo y se fue a su misión.

Después de un tiempo ella regreso de la misión pero en condiciones deplorables, muy apenas podía respirar y tenia constantes hemorragias tanto externas como internas, cuando supo que Teik no había llegado ella estaba destrozada, porque sabia que probablemente la predicción de la madre de Teik era cierta y que el probablemente había muerto, lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de que por su maldito orgullo nunca le puedo decir lo que ella realmente sentía por el y lo único que le quedaba era tener fe en que el regresaría a su lado, unos días después de su llegada mientras trataba de dormir, porque el dolor de su cuerpo no le permitió dormir en toda la noche, sintió la presencia de Teik que se aproximaba hacia donde estaba, ella moribunda se levantó muy a duras penas para verlo, cuando lo encontró lo recibió con una gran alegría y ambos se sentaron a la orilla de un riachuelo que estaba cerca de donde estaba la casa donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

Entonces Teik mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos le dijo a ella que siempre la amaría, Serenity no comprendió su comentario y nota que fueron sus ultimas palabras pues el esta muerto, Serenity no aguanta mas y por primera vez en 6 años rompió en llanto y al darse cuenta que Teik era lo único que le daba las fuerzas para vivir después de haber perdido el valor de su vida por aquella horrible tragedia, en ese momento al darse cuenta de que si no hubiera perdido su deseo de vivir ella tendría sus poderes y nunca le hubiera pasado eso a Teik, sus poderes regresaron y pudo resucitar a Teik con una lagrima de luz que era igual a la lagrima de caos de Teik pero diferenciaba en el color y que era un trozo de alma de ella, él al comprender también el valor de su existencia gracias a Serenity recupero sus poderes y después de unos años se caso con Serenity, y también en ese mismo año se casaron sus buenos amigos Uzumi y Stella.

Después de un tiempo Teik y Serenity tuvieron varios hijos, en total cinco, el mayor lo nombraron Kenshin, el nombre del ancestro de Serenity, el era una criatura de hielo, debido a que sus padres como tenían un equilibrio de todos los elementos el heredo su poder de controlar el hielo, tenia un futuro prometedor debido a su rápida habilidad de estrategia para solucionar cualquier adversidad en una batalla, era de carácter serio pero siempre se mostraba amable y protector con sus familiares y amigos, el segundo fue una niña a quien llamaron Serenity, debido al gran parecido que tenia con su madre que era tanto físico como en el carácter, era una híbrida mitad criatura de tierra mitad humana, debido a los genes humanos de la familia de su madre, era de carácter muy explosivo, siempre le gustaba provocar a sus oponentes para atacarlos con todo su fuerza pero a pesar de su personalidad tosca era muy noble y no abandonaba a su familia o amigos cuando estaban en dificultades, el tercero y el cuarto hijo fueron dos mellizos un niño y una niña, el nombre del niño era Matt, el era una híbrido mitad criatura de caos mitad humano, su carácter era tranquilo y amable pero si algún ser querido suyo estaba en peligro era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlo; la niña se llamaba Saria que era una híbrida mitad humana mitad elfo, los genes de elfo los obtuvo de los genes ancestrales de la madre de Serenity, era de carácter gentil y muy amable pero cuando estaban en problemas su familia o sus amigos, atacaba de un modo agresivo y rápido para no permitirle al agresor una oportunidad de lastimar a sus seres queridos y por ultimo la hija menor llamada Kanako la cual era una híbrida mitad humana mitad criatura oscura, su herencia oscura es debido a la capacidad de sus padres de controlar todos los elementos, su carácter era muy alegre y amable pero cuando se trataba de proteger a sus seres queridos ella pelearía hasta que no tuviera energías.

En el caso de Uzumi y Stella tuvieron mellizos un niño y una niña, la niña la nombraron Zoe era una híbrida mitad humana mitad criatura de la luz, debido a la diferencia genética de sus padres, era de carácter muy amable y no le gustaba lastimar a cualquier ser vivió, pero si alguien molestaba a su familia o a sus amigos ella los defendería y usaría la violencia como ultimo recurso; el niño lo llamaron Vash el cual era un mecka como su padre, al igual que su hermana mayor el no le gustaba lastimar a los seres vivos, su personalidad era enérgica y alegre y siempre que molestaban a su familia o a sus amigos el trataría de resolver la situación sin lastimar a nadie.

Varios días después del nacimiento de Vash y Zoe un criatura ataco a Uzumi y a Stella robándoles su querido hijo Vash, después de esta tragedia decidieron no cumplir con la promesa que le habían hecho a los guerreros estelares de que Zoe los reemplazaría en la batalla y decidieron jamás contarle acerca del asunto a Zoe ni tampoco de sus poderes para que no tuviera el mismo destino que Vash y decidieron criarla como una niña normal; en el caso de Teik y Serenity ellos decidieron entrenar a sus hijos para que ellos cumplieran el deber que se les había encomendado desde su nacimiento; pero Zoe tarde o temprano descubrirá lo especial de sus poderes y buscara aquello que anhela su corazón...no sabe donde buscarlo...tampoco sabe si existe...pero...su corazón le dice que... tarde o temprano... lo encontrara.

Aquí comienza nuestra historia en el entrenamiento de Matt y sus familiares para probar que merecen ser entrenados por los guerreros estelares y destruir la maldad en el universo, pero también para que nuestro pequeño amigo Matt descubra su verdadero poder y descubra algo que ha estado buscando desde que tuvo uso de razón...no sabe que es...ni tampoco sabe donde encontrarlo...lo único que sabe...es que su corazón lo guiara para encontrar...aquello tan especial que busca.

CONTINUARA...

Bien aqui comienza la historia, respondere preguntas y reviews en el primer capitulo...bueno si es que lo pongo y si hay alguno por lo menos XD, bueno como lo dije antes soy novata asi que acepto de todo, espero que por lo menos le agrade a alguien y no sea mi ultima subida.

Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aqui esta el capitulo uno, espero q lo disfruten, si tiene dudas o preguntas mandelas en los reviews y yo las respondere

Capitulo 1:Los Primeros Pasos De Los Nuevos Héroes

Comenzamos nuestra historia mientras Matt entrenaba con sus hermanos y sus primos, Matt tenia tres primos en total, dos de ellos eran hijos de su tía Yuzuri prima de su padre y del hermano menor de Serenity, Hireki; ambos eran mellizos, un niño y una niña, el niño era el mayor y su nombre era Robin el era un híbrido mitad humano mitad criatura de agua, debido a que el elemento que mejor controlaba su madre era el agua, el era un chico muy tranquilo y que no le gustaba usar soluciones violentas para resolver los problemas pero estaba dispuesto a dejar su pacifismo para ayudar a quien lo necesitara la niña se llamaba Sarah y era literalmente el opuesto perfecto de su hermano mayor, ella era una híbrida mitad humana mitad criatura de fuego debido a que su padre controlaba muy bien ese elemento, ella era muy alegre, hiperactiva y le gustaba meter se en cualquier combate para demostrar su fuerza pero si alguien se atrevía a molestar a alguien importante para ella se comportaba lo doble e incluso el triple de agresiva de lo que ya era en un combate su otra prima era la hija de su tía Arika que era la hermana menor de Serenity pero mayor que Hireki y de un guerrero estelar llamado Hiroaki que sus ancestros fueron gente que podían sacar ciertas características de los dragones, pertenecía a los dragones con el elemento del trueno el nombre de su prima era Hakufu una híbrida mitad humana mitad dragón del elemento trueno, debido a los genes de su padre, era una niña muy hiperactiva, alegre aunque muy torpe e incluso muy despistada pero a pesar de eso era muy noble tanto a su familia como amigos y no le importaba que riesgos tendría que tomar para ayudarlos.

Después de técnicamente arriesgar sus vidas en el entrenamiento todos se pusieron a descansar y platicar un rato encima de un enorme árbol de cerezo, mientras estaban sentados en las enormes ramas del cerezo empezaron la siguiente conversación

-Matt Uff... esto en realidad es muy cansado, se que quieren que estemos listos para cualquier situación pero, atacarnos con kunais, bombas, patadas, ser perseguirnos como animales con sus armas y poner trampas por todas partes... (Con cara cabizbaja, los ojos cerrados y con sus orejas de lobo caídas) no creen que es demasiado exagerado.

-Hakufu: (con los ojos cerrados y casi gritando) ¡Claro que si!, el ultimo kunai que me arrojaron por poco me da en la cabeza.

-Serenity: (con voz burlona y mirando directamente a Hakufu) En tu caso no habría ningún problema porque el kunai tardaría días en encontrar tu diminuto cerebro.

-Hakufu: (con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados) Talvez tengas razón... (Abriendo los ojos, mirando a Serenity con una cara asesina, súper enojada y gritando) ¡Que demonios quisiste decir con eso! ¡Que yo soy una cabeza hueca!. Al alterarse demasiado por poco se caí de la rama en la que estaba sentada sino fuera que Kenshin y Kanako la sostuvieron justo a tiempo. En eso mientras Kenshin y Kanako trataban de controlarla a Hakufu para que no saltara encima de Serenity, Robin le dijo lo siguiente a Serenity.

-Robin: (con una gotita en la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados) No abra algún día en el que no molestes a cualquiera de nosotros con tus comentarios ofensivos. En eso le responde Sarah interviniendo en el sermón.

-Sarah: (viéndolo con una sonrisa en su rostro) Oye no seas tan santurrón, además sabes que Hakufu es el blanco mas fácil y divertido. En eso le responde el.

-Robin: ¿Habrá algún día en el que ustedes dos dejen de ser tan problemáticas?. Al oír esto Serenity y Sarah le respondieron.

-Serenity y Sarah: (en coro con los ojos cerrados, una gran sonrisa, con un brillo en sus dientes y su típica señal de manos de amor y paz que habían aprendido de sus madres y tías) Nunca porque es ¡Genial!. Robin las miro seriamente y con una gotita en la cabeza lanzo un suspiro, en eso Saria y Matt que también estaban haciendo lo mismo que el le dijeron.

-Matt: Jamás podrás cambiarlas, así es su naturaleza y así siempre serán para toda la vida.

-Saria: Además debes admitir que si no fuera por sus bromas este seria un ambiente muy pesado y poco divertido.

-Matt y Saria: Hahahahahahhahaha. Al oír la explicación de sus primos, volteo a ver a su hermana y a sus primos, veía como Kenshin y Kanako hacían lo imposible por mantener sujeta a Hakufu para que no se le fuera encima a Serenity y a Sarah que aun se seguían burlando de ella sacándole la lengua y bajando levemente uno de sus párpados, al verlas dio un leve suspiro y cerrando los ojos dio una pequeña sonrisa respondiéndoles a la contestación a sus únicos primos que no estaban participando en la divertida escena.

-Robin: Creo que tienen razón, después de todo sino fuera por ellas esto seria un poco deprimente. Mientras continuaban con su "tranquila" conversación, Arika y Serenity se acercaron al árbol donde estaban ellos y les dijeron lo siguiente.

-Serenity: (poniendo sus manos cerca de su boca para que su voz sonara más fuerte de lo que ya era) ¡Oigan niño! Dejen de hacer estupideces y bajen en este instante.

-Arika: (haciendo lo mismo que Serenity) Si les tenemos algo especial, ya que hoy a terminado su entrenamiento básico y les tenemos que decir algo importante. Al oír esto todos dijeron lo siguiente.

-Todos: ¡IATA!

-Saria: (mirando al cielo, poniendo las manos como si estuviera rezando y con un brillo en sus ojos) Por fin, después de cuatro años peleando contra demonios de bajo nivel, escapar de trampas mortales, los entrenamientos con pesas de mas de 2500 kilos, el esquivar tantas bombas y kunais, (llorando mas o menos por los recuerdos dolorosamente desastrosos de sus entrenamientos con sus padres y tíos) Por fin somos libres.

-Sarah: ¡IATA! ¡Cuidado mundo que ha llegado una nueva guerrera y se llamaba Sarah Himura y esta lista para patearle el trasero a quien se cruce en mi camino de guerrera! ¡Hahahahahahaha!.

-Serenity: ¡Escuchen bien estúpidos perdedores de afuera Serenity Himura a llegado ha ser por fin una guerrera y exterminare a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino! ¡Muahahahahahaha!

-Matt: (dando saltos en la rama que estaba y con los ojos cerrados) ¡Por fin lo logre! ¡Soy un guerrero oficialmente!.

-Robin: Por fin después de todo ese entrenamiento, por fin descubriremos el porque fuimos entrenados para ser guerreros.

-Kenshin: (con una sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados) Ya era hora de que acabáramos con esto.

-Hakufu: (tomándole las manos a Kanako con una gran sonrisa y brillo en los ojos) Por fin después de tanto tiempo logramos nuestra meta.

-Kanako: (sosteniendo las manos de Hakufu con la misma expresión) Si lo logramos por fin sabremos la verdadera de la razón de nuestro entrenamiento. Serenity y Arika con una gotita en a cabeza y los ojos cerrados dijeron lo siguiente.

-Serenity Se ve que no están emocionados por la noticia, verdad Arika dándole un leve codazo en su brazo.

-Arika Si se ve que no querían acabar pronto el entrenamiento hahahahahaha.

-Serenitypateando el árbol, con voz enojada y mirando a los niños ¡Déjense de estupideces y bajen de una vez. Los chicos asustados por los gritos de Serenity, bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron del árbol y las siguieron hasta una enorme casa donde toda la familia descansaba de sus entrenamientos. Cuando llegaron ahí, estaban ahí sentados sus padres cada uno con un regalo especial para cada quien, cuando se sentaron enfrente de ellos Teik comenzó primero a hablar.

-Teik Bien niños como saben hoy oficialmente son considerados guerreros estelares amateur, ahora les explicare el porque de su entrenamiento, viéndolos muy seriamente hace mucho tiempo nosotros éramos parte de un enorme ejercito de guerreros llamados Guerreros Estelares, estos guerreros viajaban por diferentes planetas y dimensiones para destruir las criaturas malignas que invadían eso lugares, esas criaturas atacaban los planetas por ordenes de Ednoz una antigua criatura que se volvió maligna y el a sido el causante de todos los demonios y monstruos que han invadido nuestro planeta y otros habitados. En eso interrumpió Sarah un poco exaltada por la explicación.

-Sarah Significa que con todo lo que nos hemos enfrentado es tan solo una miseria del verdadero problema. En eso su padre Hireki le responde

-Hirekicon el rostro serio, ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados Por desgracia si. Después de hablar Kenshin pregunto tranquilamente.

-Kenshin ¿Y que tiene que ver esto con nosotros y nuestro entrenamiento?. Luego de escuchar todos la pregunta tan esperada Serenity respondió.

-Serenity Cuando nosotros, junto a los guerreros estelares encontramos a Ednoz se desencadeno un sangrienta y apocalíptica batalla, nosotros antes éramos parte de un enorme ejercito de mas de miles de millones de guerreros pero, de esa batalla solo 300 de nosotros sobrevivimos. Dicho esto los niños se sorprendieron ya que no estaban enfrentando un enemigo común y que ahora comprendían porque su entrenamiento era tan duro y casi imposible de sobrevivir, después de su reacción Serenity continuo su relato.

-Serenity Después de que la batalla termino, los únicos sobrevivientes escapamos a un planeta muy lejano para planear una nueva estrategia pero, muchos de nosotros decidimos retirarnos porque sabíamos que si volvíamos a pelear en el estado que había quedado nuestro ejercito comprendimos que esta vez no correríamos con tanta suerte, así que antes de abandonar el planeta los guerreros restante que aun querían pelear decidieron fundar en ese planeta una Academia para entrenar a nuevos guerreros estelares para prepararlos para la próxima guerra pero, antes de irnos nos dejaron una condición antes de retirarnos de la guerra. Matt que no aguantaba el suspenso y comprendiendo la situación tan delicada en la que estaban pregunto.

-Matt ¿Qué tipo de condición les pusieron?. Para esto Arika respondió.

-Arika: Nos pusieron la condición de que... si nosotros teníamos descendientes ellos tendrían que ir a la Academia de Guerreros Estelares para ser entrenados y ponerlos listos para la próxima guerra. Los chicos exaltados dijeron.

-Todos: ¡¿NANI?!

-Kenshin: bueno eso explica muchas cosas.

-Saria: En especial los entrenamientos tan infernales que tuvimos durante 4 años.

-Robin: Entonces ¿cuándo iremos a la academia?

-Matt: Es cierto ¿cuándo empezara nuestro enrolamiento?. Después de escuchar las preguntas de sus hijos ellos respondieron.

-Yuzuri: Dentro de tres meses vendrá una nave para recogerlos, así que aprovechen los meses que tienen de descanso porque les espera una ardua jornada.

-Hiroaki: Así es, mas les vale que descansen bien porque las cosas que enfrentaran aya serán peores que las que han enfrentado anteriormente. Al oír esto los chicos exaltados, con los ojos tan abiertos como un plato y con su boca casi en suelo respondieron.

-Todos: Entonces... ¡Larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos pongan mas entrenamiento!. Antes de que comenzaran a correr Serenity los detuvo y les dijo:

-Serenity: ¿Se van a ir sin su regalo?. A decir esto todos se detuvieron y gritaron escandalosamente.

-Todos: ¡Regalo!. Todos se fueron con sus respectivos padres para recibir el regalo que les darían, y sucedió la siguiente conversación.

-Hireki: Muy bien Sarah, Robin, al ver que sus habilidades han mejorado mucho su madre y yo hemos decidido pasarles las armas que han pertenecido a la familia durante muchas generaciones.

-Ambos: ¡Genial! Denos, denos, denos.

-Hireki: Robin (mostrándole su espada de doble filo que era una espada de casi un metro de grueso, de seis metros de largo y un peso superior a los 120Kg), esta arma tiene un enorme peso pero usándola correctamente puede ser un arma extremadamente fuerte además de que fue hecha de un material especial que te permitirá pasar tus poderes sobrenaturales a la espada y poder lanzar poderosos ataques, espero que te sirva tanto como a mi. Robin respondió muy alegre.

-Robin: Te juro padre que usare esta espada sabiamente y que te haré sentir orgulloso de mis habilidades con ella.

-Hireki: Se que lo harás hijo.

-Yuzuri: Bien hija este es mi regalo (sacaba una espada samurai de unos cinco centímetros de ancho y de ochenta centímetros de largo), esta espada no es lo que parece (jalando el mango de la espada y la parte inferior, mostrando que eran dos espadas de cinco centímetros de ancho y cuarenta centímetros de largo).

-Sarah: (abriendo los ojos como plato y con un gran brillo en ellos) ¡GENIAL!.

-Yuzuri: Sabia que te gustaría y no solo eso, tiene las misma resistencia que el arma de tu padre solo que esta es mas ligera, mas te vale que cuides bien mi arma y que...¡Destruyas todos los demonios que puedas con ella!.

-Sarah: (con una enorme sonrisa, sosteniendo la espada y con brillo en sus ojos) Te juro que te haré sentir orgullosa de mis habilidades. En tanto Hakufu esperaba ver que genial arma le darían sus padres.

-Hakufu: Vamos déjeme ver el arma (haciendo los ojos mas grandes y tiernos que pudiera hacer) ¡Por favor!.

-Hiroaki: Bien ya que estas muy impaciente (sacaba una espada samurai de cinco centímetros de ancho y un largo de un metro y medio), esta espada ha sido de mi familia desde los principios del clan de los dragones del trueno así que llévala con orgullo el mayor tesoro del clan.

-Hakufu: (gritando eufóricamente de alegría y dando pequeños saltos mientras sostenía la espada) ¡Genial! ¡Tengo mi propia espada! ¡Tengo mi propia espada!. Mientras hacia esto su madre la veía con un par de gotitas en la cabeza y volteo a ver a Hiroaki y le dijo.

-Arika: Crees que no se enviciara mucho. Hiroaki volteo a ver a su hija y vio como ella se acurrucaba a su espada con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada, al ver esto también le salieron un par de gotitas en su cabeza y le respondió.

-Hiroaki: Hahahaha bueno ya sabes como es ella pero, por lo menos con esto estaremos seguros de que la cuidara bien. Mientras tanto, Serenity y Teik empezaron a entregarle las armas a sus hijos dando la siguiente conversación.

-Teik: Bien niños la primera arma será para Kenshin, Kenshin (le mostraba una espada samurai de cinco centímetros de ancho y dos metros de largo) esta arma es extremadamente ligera y te servirá mucho para tu estilo de pelea del Gatoksu, además esta espada fue hecha de un material especial para que la puedas usar junto con tus ataques de hielo, así podrás hacer poderosos combos con ella. Mientras se la entregaba a Kenshin el dijo con un leve tono emocionado lo siguiente.

-Kenshin: ¡Genial! Me será muy útil en las batallas que viviremos, gracias papá. En eso Serenity saco una espada muy parecida a la de Kenshin, solo que esta era un poco mas pesada, se acerco a su hija Serenity y le dijo:

-Serenity: Hija esta espada samurai tiene las mismas características que la de tu hermano (mientras la sacaba de la funda para mostrársela) solo que esta es un poco mas pesada, ya que tu estilo es mas de destrozar el cuerpo (la guardaba en la funda y se la entregaba), espero que lleves con orgullo esta arma y sobretodo... ¡DESTROZE SIN PIEDAD A ALGUIEN Y HASME SENTIR ORGULLOSA! (mientras sonreía, cerraba los ojos y su tono cambio a uno alegre). Cuando le entrego el arma, su hija Serenity estaba simplemente eufórica y no podía contener la sonrisa y las lágrimas de alegría que le salían de su rostro, con esa expresión y con una gran sonrisa le dijo a su mamá.

-Serenity (hija): ¡GRACIAS MAMÁ!, Este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida (aun con lagrimas de alegría). Ella un poco confusa por la respuesta le pregunto.

-Serenity (madre): ¿A que te refieres de uno de los mejores días de tu vida? ¿Puedes mencionar alguno para hacerme a la idea a que te refieres?. Su hija se limpio las lágrimas y con una gran sonrisa y con aura maligna le dijo.

-Serenity (hija): Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la escuela en donde trabajaba esa maestra que dijiste que era tu compañera de preparatoria y que la odiabas a muerte... y que le pusimos bombas de olor en la oficina del director y luego arrojamos bombas molotov en los salones y en los baños... y que después la inculpamos y casi la meten por cincuenta años de cárcel por nuestra "peligrosa" broma. Después de escuchar esto de su hija lloro de alegría y la abrazo diciéndole lo siguiente.

-Serenity (madre): Hija...¡NO SABES LO ORGULLOSA QUE ESTOY DE TI!, Eres igual de violenta, cruel, maligna y sanguinaria como yo a tu edad, me alegra que por lo menos uno de mis hijos siga mi buen ejemplo. Y ella le respondió de igual manera y abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

-Serenity (hija): Mamá no sabes como admiro tu encantadora forma de ser (aun en llantos ambas). Mientras esta extraña escena tenia lugar, Teik, Kenshin, Matt, Saria y Kanako veían con algo de vergüenza y miedo la escena, después de la "conmovedora" escena, Teik con una enorme gota en la nuca tosió para llamar la atención, miro a Saria y le dijo lo siguiente sacando una espada de doble filo de un metro y medio de largo y de diez centímetros de ancho y un escudo circular de dos metros de radio.

-Teik: Estas armas son las que utilizo uno de tus ancestros de parte de tu mama que era un elfo como tu, (sacaba la espada de la funda y se la mostraba) como puedes ver esta espada tiene doble filo el cual te servirá mucho tu estilo de espada, (la guardaba en la funda se la entregaba y le mostraba el escudo) este escudo no solo sirve para defender, sino también para el ataque (le mostraba los bordes del escudo) como puedes ver parece como si no tuviera filo pero, a la suficiente velocidad puede cortar hasta el mismo titanio, (le entregaba el escudo) espero que te sean muy útiles en tu batallas y usa sabiamente los filos de tus armas. Saria con una enorme sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría abrazo a su padre y le dijo.

-Saria: Papa te juro que usare sabiamente estas armas y haré que se sientan muy orgullosos de mi desempeño en las batallas. Teik con una sonrisa le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo.

-Teik: Se que lo harás bien mi pequeña hija (acariciándole la cabeza). Mientras ocurría esto Kenshin, Matt y Kanako veían la escena con una sonrisa al ver que esa estrecha relación que tenia como familia no se había perdido, en cambio cuando las dos Serenitys lo notaron los vieron con cara de pena y un poco de asco y les dijeron.

-Serenity (hija): Mas patéticos no se podrían ver ese par, que no tienen orgullo

-Serenity (madre): Lo dudo, tanto amor me da asco, acaso no tienen vergüenza. Al decir esto Kenshin, Matt y Kanako con muchas gotas en la cabeza de vergüenza y con los ojos cerrados les respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Todos: Miren quien lo dice. Después de la conmovedora escena y las críticas, Serenity saco un par de espadas samurai de cinco centímetros de ancho y cuarenta centímetros de largo y se las mostraba a Kanako.

-Serenity: Hija estas espadas son una de las armas mas ligeras que se han hecho, tu estilo son ataques de alta velocidad así que estas armas serán el mejor complemento para tu estilo de batalla, (se las entregaba) da lo mejor de ti en la batalla y no te presiones mucho, lo ultimo que quisiera es que alguno de ustedes salieran heridos o muertos por sentirse presionados. Al oír esto los cinco hermanos analizaron sus palabras y todos comenzaron a que se les salieran unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría de sus ojos y Matt le pregunto a su madre.

-Matt: (aun con lagrimas) De...verdad te importamos mucho. Serenity un poco ofendida por la pregunta les dijo.

-Serenity: (mirándolos con dulzura) Claro que si, ustedes son mis hijos, es imposible que no preocupe por ustedes, aunque ya sepan defenderse eso no significa que yo puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que estarán lejos de mi y de su padre, por eso solo espero que se cuiden los unos a los otros y que vengan de vez en cuando a visitarnos. Al oír sus palabras los cinco hermanos lloraron de alegría y fueron abrazar a su madre.

Después de la conmovedora escena de una loca admitiendo que tiene sentimientos maternales, todos estaban emocionados por su regalo, excepto Matt que no le habían dado nada, al notar esto sus hermanos y primos, dijeron molestos a sus padres lo siguiente.

-Saria: ¡Eit! ¡Que sucede! ¡Porque Matt no tiene ningún obsequio genial como los nuestros!

-Kenshin: ¡Es cierto! ¡Porque no tiene nada!

-Kanako: ¡Porque son tan injustos con Matt!

-Robin: ¡El es el mas fuerte de los ocho! ¡Merece un regalo tan bueno e incluso mucho mejor que el de nosotros!

-Serenity: ¡Eso es maltrato psicológico y extorsión! ¡Vamos a hacer una huelga por los derechos de Matt!

-Sarah y Hakufu: (con los ojos cerrados y estirando su brazo derecho de arriba abajo) ¡HUELGA, HUELGA, HUELGA!. Al oír esto Matt trato de explicarles la situación.

-Matt: Esperen, no es que yo no tenga arma es solo que no estoy listo para recibirla. Todos miraron confundidos a Matt, como si el era el mas fuerte de los ocho no estaba listo para tener un arma como ellos, entonces Saria le pregunto en tono muy enojado.

-Saria: A ver explícate de...(gritando) ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTAS LISTO PARA RECIBIR TU ARMA?!. Matt miraba a su hermana con una enorme gota en la nuca, era muy raro que se pusiera gritar de esa forma, al ver esto los padres de todos, decidieron mejor explicárselos ellos mismos antes de que hubiera una innecesaria batalla, la cual Serenity esperaba con ansias.

-Hiroaki: Disculpen chicos, antes de que hagan algo estúpido, que sin duda no nos sorprendería mucho, será mejor que nosotros les expliquemos el asunto. Los siete voltearon a ver al padre de Hakufu, entonces no era solo cosa de Matt como se suponían, entonces Sarah furiosa dijo.

-Sarah: (enojada, gritando y apuntándole con el dedo a su madre, ya que estaba enfrente de ella) ¡Shandaro! ¡Sabría que seria obra suya! ¡Que tienen que decir en su defensa!. Yuzuri al ver la actitud de su hija le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza que la hizo que medio desmayara y tuvo que ser ayudada por Saria y Hakufu para que no cayera bruscamente al suelo, después de darle el golpe levanto su puño a la altura de su cara y una venita en su cabeza le dijo.

-Yuzuri: (enojada, gritando, con los ojos tan abiertos como un plato y con el puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla) ¡Kuso! ¡Acaso no le puedes tener algo de respeto a tu madre!. Todos los adultos al ver la escena con una gotita en la nuca, decidieron que el mejor para explicar el asunto era Teik, Teik tosió un poco para llamar la atención de los niños y les dijo.

-Teik: Bueno si ya terminaron su numerito será mejor de que comience mi explicación...la espada que recibirá Matt no es otra que Colmillo Sagrado. Al oír esto los niños se sorprendieron, los únicos que pudieron incorporar palabra fueron Kenshin y Serenity y respondieron.

-Serenity: (con voz sorprendida y media mocha) Colmillo...sagrado.

-Kenshin: (con la misma forma de hablar de Serenity) Se...supone que esa espada...es tu espada es muy poderosa y que pocos la han podido controlar...y no solo eso...papa tu eres uno de los pocos que a sido aceptado por la espada.

-Teik: Estas en lo cierto, ha pertenecido a mi familia por muchas generaciones, además de que esa espada ha sido fortalecida por un colmillo de cada criatura sobre natural que ha existido en nuestra familia. Al oír esto, Kanako tímidamente le pregunto a su padre.

-Kanako: ¿Significa que nosotros algún día tenemos que darle un colmillo a la espada?. Teik al ver su preocupación suponiéndose lo que pasa por la mente de todos le respondió.

-Teik: Así es hija pero, no se preocupen su colmillo crecerá en medio día, así que no hay problema con eso. Al escuchar esto todos dieron un suspiro, pero Sarah se preguntaba que si por ser la prima de ellos ella y los demás que eran primos de ellos no tendría que dar uno de sus colmillo, así que le pregunto a su tío.

-Sarah: ¿Los primos también tenemos que ceder un colmillo?

-Teik: La verdad la tradición dice que no pero, si quieren dar uno pues háganlo,(con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos) como quiera las tradiciones solo sirven para romperlas o modificarlas. Todos incluyendo los adultos les salieron una enorme gota en la cabeza por el comentario de Teik, con excepción de Serenity que le daba la razón por el comentario que ella consideraba correcto. Luego al no ser resuelta la duda de porque a Matt no le habían dado su arma, Robin pregunto.

-Robin: ¿Entonces no le han dado el arma porque Matt aun no es muy fuerte para controlarla?.Teik respondió.

-Teik: No chicos al contrario Matt tiene el suficiente poder para controlarla. Al escuchar esto los siete respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Todos: ¿Entonces cual es el problema?. A esto Serenity respondió.

-Serenity: Porque Matt dice que no la quiere recibir hasta que encuentre lo que esta buscando. Al escuchar esto los siete miraron a Matt y le dijeron:

-Todos: (gritando) ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS BUSCANDO COMO PARA NO QUERER RECIBIR UNA DE LAS ARMAS MAS PODEROSAS DE LA FAMILIA?!. A esto se produjo la siguiente conversación entre Matt y sus hermanos y primos.

-Matt: Es que...hace mucho e estado buscando algo y si no lo encuentro, dudo ser capaz de usar Colmillo Sagrado adecuadamente.

-Serenity: Si se trata del video juego que te quite hace dos semanas, esta detrás de la taza del baño.

-Matt: (con una venita en su cabeza y un tono molesto) ¡Con que ahí fue donde lo ocultaste!...luego iré por el (cambiando su voz a calmada y un semblante un poco triste).

-Saria: No buscas las moras que tanto te gustan y que las has estado buscando en el bosque durante días.

-Matt: (con una enorme gota en la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados por la decepción) No, es algo mas importante.

-Robin: No es el video juego que querías comprar pero que no pudiste porque se acabo muy rápido.

-Matt: (con una gota aun mas enorme en la cabeza y con semblante muy triste y enojado al recordarlo) No, no es nada material, es algo que siento en mi interior.

-Sarah: Tristeza.

-Hakufu: Amargura.

-Robin: Angustia.

-Kenshin: Dolor.

-Kanako: Depresión.

-Saria: Nostalgia.

-Serenity: Un gas atorado. Al escuchar esto, todos incluyendo los adultos abrieron los ojos tan grandes como un plato y sus bocas tocaban prácticamente el piso, con excepción de Serenity que estaba sumamente orgullosa por el comentario de su hija, ya que ella diría lo mismo para quitarle la coherencia a la situación, Matt contesto.

-Matt (enojado, con los ojos como plato y con su puño derecho levantado hasta la altura de su barbilla) ¡CLARO QUE NO ES ESO! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESAS COSAS EN UN MOMENTO ASI!. A esto su hermana le responde.

-Serenity: (con sus manos en la nuca y con una expresión despreocupada) En lugar de reclamarme deberías especificar mas.

-Matt: (mas calmado y rascándose con el dedo índice de la mano derecha su cachete derecho) La verdad yo tampoco se que es lo que estoy buscando exactamente. Los siete respondieron sorprendidos.

-Todos: ¡¿NANI?! ¡¿A QUE DIABLOS TE REFIERES CON ESO?!.

-Matt: (dejándose de rascar y con el rostro serio y un poco triste) Es que verán...desde que tengo uso de razón e estado buscando algo, no se donde esta, no se como reconócelo, ni siquiera se si existe pero...es mi obligación encontrarlo, hasta que no lo encuentre no me sentiré completo. Todos al escuchar a Matt vieron que hablaba muy enserio y que esto era un asunto muy delicado.

-Saria: (abrazando a Matt) Descuida hermano cuentas con todo mi apoyo para ayudarte a buscar lo que estas buscando.

-Matt: (conmovido por las palabras de su hermana) Saria

-Serenity: ¡Eit! Que hay de mi ¿estoy pintada? O que, por supuesto que yo también te ayudare o sino jamás lo encontraras considerando lo torpe que eres.

-Kanako: ¿Qué hay de mi? Soy la menor pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte.

-Kenshin: Por supuesto que yo también te ayudare, soy el mayor y mi deber es ayudarlos en todo momento.

-Sarah: Oigan no nos ignoren, recuerden que somos primos hermanos por lo tanto nosotros también les ayudaremos.

-Robin: Estoy de acuerdo, somos familia debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros.

-Hakufu: Seré muy olvidadiza pero algo me queda muy claro, somos familia y la familia siempre se ayudan entre si.

-Kanako: Nunca hagas las cosas solo Matt.

-Robin: Recuerda que somos tu familia y que siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

-Matt: (muy feliz por escuchar las palabras de sus hermanos y primos y con una gran sonrisa) Les agradezco todo su apoyo. Sus padres al ver que todos se apoyaban entre si se sintieron muy orgullosos de que ellos hubieran aprendido bien el significado de la familia, Arika se levanto de donde estaba sentada y aplaudió para llamar la atención de los niños y les dijo lo siguiente.

-Arika: Bien niños porque no van a jugar recuerden que solo les quedan tres meses antes de irse de este planeta así que aprovechen. Ellos respondieron.

-Sarah: Tiene razón pero...¿A donde vamos?.

-Kanako: No lo se.

-Hakufu: (levantando sus manos, agitándolas y dando pequeños saltos) ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! Que tal si vamos al parque a jugar.

-Saria: (muy disgustada) ¡No! Sabes bien porque ahí no. Hakufu reflexiono las palabras de Saria y luego se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir, volteo a ver a Matt muy apenada y le dijo.

-Hakufu: (en tono apenado y preocupado) Disculpa Matt...yo no quería...

-Matt: (con el rostro un poco triste) Descuida no hay problema. Matt recordaba su amarga experiencia cuando fue en una ocasión parque.

**FLASH BACK:**

Un pequeño niño de dos años, treinta y cinco centímetros de altura, una vestimenta estilo Inuyasha en color azul, cabello rubio y largo con un pequeño flequillo de lado, ojos azules y con orejas de lobo de color rubio encima de la cabeza, corría en dirección hacia el parque para jugar, ya que tenia muchas ganas de jugar en los columpios, cuando por fin llego noto que unos niños estaban jugando Fútbol, le pareció muy divertido y se acerco a ellos, los niños seguían jugando hasta que uno por accidente pateo el balón muy alto, lo que provoco que se atorara en la rama de un árbol cercano.

-Niño 1: Ahora que vamos hacer

-Niño 2: Ninguno de nosotros podemos alcanzar el balón. Mientras hablaban notaron que Matt se acercaba, los niños miraban con desprecio al pobre Matt que ni siquiera sabia como lo miraban, Matt se acerco a los niños y de un salto alcanzo la rama del árbol donde estaba el balón, lo tomo, bajo de un salto de la enorme altura del árbol, los niños se hicieron aun lado al ver que el traía su tan apreciado balón, Matt volteo a verlos y les dijo.

-Matt: ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?. Los niños lo miraron con cara de odio y se retiraron del lugar, Matt no comprendía porque se iban y porque lo miraban con esa mirada llena de odio y desprecio hasta que un niño voltio a verlo con una mirada furiosa llena de odio y le dijo.

-Niño 3: Tu nos arruinaste el juego...¡Maldito niño monstruo!. Los demás niños lo apoyaron y le comenzaron a decirle a Matt con la misma expresión del niño y gritándole.

-Niño 4: ¡Porque no desapareces de aquí!.

-Niño 5: ¡Es cierto!.

-Niño 2: ¡Porque no regresas del infierno de donde te sacaron!

-Niño 1: ¡O porque no simplemente te mueres y nos dejas en paz!. Cuando terminaron de insultarlo se fueron del lugar, Matt estaba muy confundido ya que el no sabia lo que significa la palabra monstruo, soltó el balón y regreso corriendo a su casa para preguntarle a su mama o a su papa que significaba esa palabra, para poder comprender un poco lo que querían decir esos niños.

Cuando llego a su casa noto un sonido de flauta que provenía del jardín, cuando fue a investigar encontró a su madre sentada en una piedra tocando su flauta de pam, cuando Serenity se percato de su presencia dejo de tocar y vio como Matt se le acercaba con un semblante confundido, cuando se acerco lo suficiente a ella le dijo.

-Matt: Mama puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Serenity: Claro, ¿Qué sucede?.

-Matt: ¿Qué es un monstruo?. Serenity confundida le pregunto.

-Serenity: ¿Ah? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Matt: Es que...unos niños en el parque me llamaron niño monstruo, por eso quisiera saber que significa y porque me dijeron que me fuera. Serenity miro a Matt con una gran tristeza y preocupación, lo abrazo fuertemente mientras pequeñas lágrimas le salían de sus ojos, Matt muy preocupado le dijo.

-Matt: ¡Mama estas bien! ¡Te duele algo!. Matt nunca había visto a su madre llorar ya que ella se mostraba muy alegre, descuidada y un poco ruda, su padre en una ocasión le había dicho que su madre solo lloraría si algo muy malo le pasara a alguno de sus hijos o algún familiar o amigo, Serenity al ver la preocupación de su hijo lo acurruco mas hacia ella y le dijo entre lagrimas.

-Serenity: Descuida hijo...no me pasa nada.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Matt recordó la desagradable experiencia que tuvo en el parque aquel día, también cuando le dijeron el significado de esa palabra, al descubrirlo regreso otra vez al parque en una ocasión para decirles a los niños que el no era un monstruo y que no les haría daño pero, los niños lo siguieron llamando igual e incluso le arrojaron piedras para que se fuera, Matt podía defenderse en esos momentos pero no quería provocar mas problemas así que medio lastimado por las pedradas regreso a su casa y decidió no regresar para no causar mas problemas. Después de ver la expresión de Matt, Kenshin interrumpió los pensamientos de el y les dijo a todos.

-Kenshin: Vamos quien necesita un parque, propongo que vayamos al bosque a jugar entre las ramas y buscar las frutas que a estado buscando Matt y de paso las de nosotros.

-Sarah: (muy alegre y señalando la puerta con su dedo índice de la mano derecha y estirando su brazo derecho) ¡Muy bien! Entonces que estamos esperando, ¡Hacia el bosque!.

-Kanako: (corriendo hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa y un tono alegre y juguetón) ¡El ultimo es un huevo podrido!

-Hakufu: (corriendo para alcanzarla) ¡Y la primera se lo come!.

-Lo que quedaban: ¡Esperen nos!. Los seis salieron corriendo para alcanza a Kanako y Hakufu, cuando se fueron, sus padres aprovecharon para platicar un poco de la situación que se estaba presentando.

-Yuzuri: Creo que serán grandes guerreros, ¿Ustedes que creen?.

-Hiroaki: Mmm...si siguen así de unidos y logran entablar buena amistad con sus compañeros, tal vez incluso nos superen.

-Arika: En eso te doy la razón pero, solo espero que todos se lleven bien con los hijos de nuestros amigos guerreros...y que no tengan tantos problemas con Lady Elf y los demás antipáticos que formaron la academia.

-Teik: (con su rostro serio y preocupado) La verdad lo que mas me preocupa es que ellos no puedan controlar sus poderes en situaciones de mucho riesgo, sobre todo Matt, apenas tiene cuatro años y medio y tiene tanto poder como yo a los doce años.

-Serenity: (mirándolo de una manera despreocupada y con los ojos entrecerrados) Quien lo diría, ahora estas perdiendo la fe en tu hijo...que patético eres a veces.

-Teik: (con una enorme gota en la cabeza y con la misma expresión que Serenity) Mira quien lo dice, tu a cada rato vas hacerle bromas casi mortales a la gente y dándole ese tipo de ejemplos a nuestros hijos.

-Hireki: Porque mejor no regresamos al tema pero... ¿Me pregunto que será lo que esta buscando su hijo?.

-Arika: Tal vez Matt sea la reencarnación de alguien.

-Yuzuri: (un poco molesta y casi gritando) ¡Debes estar bromeando! (apuntándole a Arika con el dedo índice de la mano derecha y extendiendo su brazo derecho) Yo puedo detectar las almas que reencarnan, si fuera el una reencarnación yo ya lo hubiera sabido.

-Arika: (con una enorme gota en la cabeza, la cara de media asustada y haciendo las manos en señal que se calmara Yuzuri) S...solo fue una pequeña sugerencia...(riendo nerviosamente) hahaha.

-Serenity: Bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá...espero que lo encuentre rápido es demasiado aburrido esperar pero, pensándolo bien dijo que buscaba algo para sentirse completo ¿verdad?.

-Teik: Un momento...¿completo?...no estará buscando novia o algo si ¿verdad?.

-Yuzuri: (viéndolo de un modo despreocupado y moviendo la mano izquierda de arriba abajo en señal de que se calmara con su insinuación) No, es demasiado pequeño aun, ni siquiera se le han movido las hormonas.

-Hireki: (con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados) Bueno si llegara a casarse en un futuro, espero que elija bien con quien casara.

-Arika: (volteando a ver a Hireki con una expresión muy confundida) A que viene ese comentario hermano.

-Hireki: (aun con la misma posición y con un tono burlón) Bueno, es porque si se casa con alguien con la misma personalidad de ustedes tres...de seguro vivirá el peor de los infierno. Al escuchar el comentario Serenity, Arika y Yuzuri estaban a punto de estallar del cólera por el comentario, al percatarse de eso Teik y Hiroaki huyeron despavoridos de la casa y cerraron la puerta para que Hireki no escapara y que Serenity, Arika y Yuzuri no fueran a atacarlos. Hireki sintió un aura asesina enfrente de el así que abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio como Serenity, Arika y Yuzuri estaban tronándose los puños, tenia una cara extremadamente enojada y sus ojos tan abiertos como un plato, al ver esto Hireki salió disparado hacia la puerta pero cuando llego a ella estaba cerrada con llave voltio a ver a Serenity, Arika y Yuzuri que estaban listas para matarlo a golpes, tratando de negociar dijo.

-Hireki: (muy asustada, con muchas gotas en la cabeza, estrellándose a la puerta como un ratón acorralado y con una voz asustada y nerviosa) Hahaha...saben que yo no hablaba enserio...vamos no se molestaran con tan poca cosa...¿verdad?. Ellas le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Serenity, Arika y Yuzuri: (gritando como un demonio salido del infierno) ¡¡DATE POR MUERTO MALDITO IMBECIL!!. Mientras tanto afuera de la casa Teik y Hiroaki estaban con varias gotas en la cabeza escuchando los gritos de dolor y de piedad de Hireki mientras era salvajemente golpeado por Serenity, Arika y Yuzuri, Hiroaki voltio a ver a Teik y le pregunto.

-Hiroaki: ¿Crees que fue lo correcto dejarlo adentro en ese infierno?

-Teik: (con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados) Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen "mejor a el que a mi".

-Hiroaki: Bueno en eso tienes razón...¿Quieres jugar cartas? Algo me dice que será una larga espera.

-Teik: Claro, porque no. Y se sentaron a jugar cartas mientras oían los desgarradores gritos de Hireki suplicando ayuda y piedad. Mientras tanto en le bosque...

-Sarah: (mientras movía una ramas, estando un poco enojada) ¡Shandaro! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar unas estúpidas frutas silvestres?!. Y tenia razón, ya casi estaban cerca de medio bosque y aun así no habían encontrado nada.

-Robin: (volteando a mirarla, de un modo tranquilo) Cálmate hermana, de seguro no falta mucho para encontrarlas.

-Sarah: (enojada casi matando el suelo a pisotones) Si claro ¡Ya llevamos casi diez horas aquí!.

-Kanako: (volteándola a ver, con una gota en la cabeza y con los ojos entrecerrados) Sarah...llevamos apenas quince minutos buscando.

-Sarah: (aun enojada, matando al pobre suelo, gritando y con los ojos cerrados) ¡A mi me pareció toda una vida!.

-Kenshin: (mirándola con una enorme gota en su cabeza) Sarah...no tienes la virtud de la paciencia.

-Hakufu: (confundida volteando a ver a Kenshin) ¿Ah?...¿Qué es la virtud?. Todos miraron a Hakufu con pena y con una enorme gota en la cabeza hasta que Serenity rompió el silencio.

-Serenity: (mirándola con pena y aun con la gota en la cabeza) Olvídalo no vale la pena que presiones una mente tan "superior" como la tuya.

-Hakufu: (con una gran sonrisa, los ojos brillantes y un tono de voz alegre) ¡De verdad creen que soy una genio!. Todos volvieron a mirarla con pena viendo que no tenia remedio.

-Serenity: (aun con la misma expresión en la cara) Mi sarcasmo es una lengua extraña para ti, ¿verdad?.

-Hakufu: (con la una expresión confundida y en un tono de duda) Sar...casmo...y ¿Eso con que se come?. Todos se dieron contra el suelo por la estupidez de Hakufu, Saria se levanto lentamente y le dijo.

-Saria: (mirándola con una cara entre enojo y pena, con su mano derecha en la cara y con un tono de voz que daba entender que ella no tenia remedio) Olvídalo Hakufu...solo sigue buscando. Después de unos cinco minutos después de oír las cosas "coherentes" que decía Hakufu todos decidieron internase mas en el bosque para ver si tenían suerte en su búsqueda, lo que no sabían es que cerca de las afueras del bosque un grupo de unos quinientos o seiscientos espíritus malignos rondaban cerca de ahí con la intención de destruir el bosque y tomarlo como territorio, un pequeño grupo de unos cincuenta espíritus entraron al bosque y se dirigían justamente al lugar a donde iban nuestros pequeños guerreros, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente los espíritus notaron que se aproximaban a nuestro pequeño grupo de guerreros, cuando los notaron se escondieron entre unos árboles y tuvieron la siguiente conversación.

-Esqueleto (es un simple esqueleto reanimado pero con una vieja y gastada armadura) No sabia que había humanos cerca, creo que podemos divertirnos destazando sus cuerpos.

-Mujer ciempiés: Espera no te precipites, (señalaba a Saria) esa niña la de cabello verde, ojos azules, de camisa verde, shorts verdes y diadema verde es una elfo, observa sus orejas, (señalaba las orejas de Saria) están en forma estirada...(dejando de apuntarla) no hay duda que es una elfo.

-Espíritu con forma de ogro de color rojo: No solo eso observen (señalando a Matt) ese niño tiene orejas de lobo, de seguro es un simple híbrido hmp...será muy sencillo librarnos de esa peste.

-Otro espíritu con forma de ogro de color verde: Observen bien, todos esos niños tiene armas, bueno con excepción del híbrido.

-Monstruo ciempiés: Cálmense de seguro no saben utilizar bien sus armas.

-Monstruo lagarto: Entonces lo mejor será devorarlo para aumentar nuestros poderes malignos.

-Monstruo jabalí: Entonces que diablos estamos esperando ¡AL ATAQUE!. Entonces el grupo de cincuenta espíritus malignos salieron de la nada rodeando a los pequeños guerreros, llevándolos a la siguiente conversación mientras chocaban sus espaldas entre si y preparaban sus armas.

-Kanako: De donde diablos salieron tantos espíritus.

-Sarah: Si lo supiera no me estaría preguntando lo mismo.

-Kenshin: ¿Creen que debamos pedir ayuda?

-Hakufu: ¡¿Estas bromeando?! Somos lo suficientemente capaces de ganarles.

-Matt: En eso tiene razón además son tan solo basura no nos llevara mas de cinco minutos en acabarlos.

-Serenity: Por fin dices algo que vale la pena escuchar.

-Saria: Véanlo como un calentamiento para nuestras armas y habilidades.

-Robin: Entonces que esperamos ¡AL ATEQUE!.

-Todos: (grito de batalla) ¡Ahh!.

Robin comenzó el ataque dando un fuerte movimiento a su enorme espada haciendo que los espíritus que los rodeaban se estrellaran contra los árboles cercanos, al ver esto Robin dijo.

-Robin: WoW no bromeaba mi padre cuando me dijo que usándola bien es devastadora. Sarah al notar esto miro a Kanako para darle entender su plan, al sentir que lo comprendía la grito a su hermano.

-Sarah: ¡Robin sabes que hacer!. Al entender Robin sus palabras dio un fuerte espadazo contra el suelo provocando que los espíritus cercanos se tambalearan, al estar la espada en el suelo Sarah y Kanako aprovecharon y subieron a la espada, al estar arriba corrieron en línea recta de la espada mientras le daban espadazos a los espíritus de monstruos que se habían tambaleado cortándoles la cabeza rápida y eficazmente hasta llegar a la punta de la espada donde saltaron y cortaron en cuatro trozos los espíritus que se encontraban al frente de la espada, después de acabar con esos espíritus corrieron a una velocidad impresionante hacia los que quedaban en pie y comenzaron a decapitarlos tan rápido como corrían.

Por otro lado Kenshin decidió comprobar si su espada era tan ligera como le dijeron.

-Kenshin: Bien, veamos si están ligera como se supone. Adoptó la posición de su Gatoksu la cual consiste en agarrar la punta del mango de la espada con la mano derecha, adelantar la pierna izquierda mientras se arqueaba la derecho y con la mano izquierda se tocaba casi la espada para precisar el impacto, después adoptar la posición lanzo su ataque.

-Kenshin: ¡Gatoksu numero 1!. Realizo su ataque impulsándose con el pie derecho y luego con el izquierdo dándole mayor velocidad, lanzo un espadazo recto que le traspaso el corazón al ogro a quien le estaba apuntando el ataque y no solo con el, los monstruos que se encontraban detrás de este también fueron alcanzados por el ataque y también fueron perforados por el corazón, hasta que cinco monstruos clavados en su espada se estrellaron contra un árbol de ahí donde quedaron todos estrellados y muerto, después Kenshin saco su espada la agito para quitarle la sangre y dijo.

-Kenshin: Si, esta espada me será de gran utilidad. Al ver esto Serenity dijo.

-Serenity: (Un poco enojada y emocionada) ¡Eit! No eres el único que puede presumir por aquí. Entonces Serenity estrello su espada contra la tierra mientras la cargaba con su energía sobrenatural, la espada comenzó a brilla de un color entre café oscuro y amarrillo y Serenity realizo su ataque.

-Serenity: ¡TERRA EXPLOSION!. Al decir esto la tierra en un radio de cinco metros de donde la tenia clavado la espada estallo levantando piedras filosas matando a varios espíritu que se les habían clavado en la cabeza, el corazón, en todo el cuerpo o le amputaban las piernas y los brazos. El ogro de color rojo sorpresivamente atrapo a Matt con una mano y acerco su garra a la cara, todos al notar esto se le quedaron mirando hasta que este dijo.

-Ogro de color rojo: ¡SI NO SE RINDEN MATARE A ESTE NIÑO!. Todos se le quedaron viendo por unos instantes con cara de que no sabes con quien diablos te estas enfrentando y continuaron pelando, el ogro al notar esto les dijo.

-Ogro de color rojo: (muy enojado y gritando) ¡ACASO NO LES IMPORTA LA VIDA DE ESTE NIÑO!. Pero en menos de un segundo Matt se libero de agarre haciendo que su mano estallara, el ogro grito de dolor, sostuvo su brazo con miedo al ver que su mano no estaba, luego voltio a ver Matt y vio que Matt lo miraba con una mirada fría y tranquila, esto provoco que se asustara al ver esto Matt le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Matt: ¿Con que me considerabas débil eh? (dando un salto y sacando sus garras) ¡Ahora veras de la que soy capaz!. Al decir esto el ogro estaba asustado porque no podía creer que un híbrido fueran tan fuerte hasta que Matt interrumpió uno de sus últimos pensamientos.

-Matt: ¡Garras de Acero!. Al decir esto le dio un garrazo que corto al ogro en tres partes iguales verticalmente, mientras se desintegraba pensó.

-Ogro de color rojo: Este...niño...no es lo que aparenta...en solo mirar sus ojos todo mi cuerpo se helo...este chico...es. Fue lo último que pensó antes de desintegrarse por completo y lógicamente morir, los espíritus que presenciaron la escena miraron con miedo a Matt, pero Matt les regreso la misma mirada fría pero tranquila y los desgarro y decapito a los espíritus que se habían quedado paralizados del miedo.

Mientras esto pasaba Saria decidió comprobar si era cierto que su escudo podía ser utilizado como un arma así que la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas, el escudo giraba tan rápido cortando algunos árboles hasta que decapito y corto a la mitad tanto verticalmente como horizontalmente a algunos espíritu, cuando este regresaba a Saria, Saria lo tomo en pleno impulso sin dañarse las manos luego vio su escudo y dijo.

-Saria: WoW esto es el principio de una gran destrucción. La batalla continuaba ferozmente hasta que Matt concentro una esfera de energía de color amarrillo que brillaba con una gran intensidad en su mano derecha de un radio de cinco centímetros, cuando casi terminaba de concentrarla le grito a sus primos y hermanos.

-Matt: ¡Apártense!. Al ver ellos lo que estaba haciendo Matt se quitaron de en medio lo mas rápido que pudieron, después de ver Matt que lo único que quedaba enfrente de el eran solo unos veinte espíritus termino de concentrar la esfera y grito.

-Matt: ¡Light Ball!. Lanzo le esfera de energía hacia los espíritus provocando que todos los veinte espíritus que quedaban se desintegraron por completo dejando en su lugar un enorme cráter. Después que desaparecieron y los demás se acercaron a Matt tuvieron la siguiente conversación.

-Serenity: WoW y dicen que yo soy aterradora.

-Matt: (con la cara decepcionada) No se si tomarlo como insulto o halago.

-Kenshin: Si estos espíritus se encontraban aquí entonces debe haber más a las afueras del bosque.

-Sarah: ¿Y entonces que estamos esperando? ¡A patear traseros de espíritus estúpidos!.

-Kanako: ¡Esperen! ¿Será prudente que solo vayamos nosotros?.

-Robin: Tiene razón no sabes cuantos son en realidad.

-Hakufu: ¡No sean gallinas! Al fin y al cabo solo son espíritus de nivel bajo.

-Saria: (dando un suspiro) Bueno si no hay de otra...¡Al ataque!. Al decir esto todos fueron desplazándose de rama en rama hasta que llegaron a las afueras del bosque, cuando llegaron se impresionaron de la enorme cantidad de espíritus, al ver esto todos abrieron los ojos mas grandes que un plato y sus bocas tocaban casi el piso, en esto Kanako dijo furiosa.

-Kanako: ¡LES DIJE QUE ERA MUY ARRIESGADO IR SOLOS!

-Sarah: (aun con los ojos como plata pero con la boca normal y diciendo nerviosamente) Esta bien fue mi error y que...es mejor morir en compañía que solos hahahahhahaha.

-Serenity: (volteado a ver a Sarah con una mirada asesina y súper enojada) ¡SHANDARO! ¡SI SALIMOS VIVOS DE ESTA TE MATARE A TI Y A HAKUFU!. Después los espíritus los comenzaron atacar, la batalla se prolongo mucho provocando que todos quedaran arrinconados en la salida del bosque con varias heridas en el cuerpo, el único que seguía peleando a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas era Matt, pero sus esfuerzos eran casi en vano ya solo habían podido exterminar a trescientos cincuenta espíritus y aun quedaban unos doscientos mas, el estaba demasiado agotado para continuar la batalla y muy apenas se sostenía en pie por las múltiples hemorragias y el cansancio, al verlo el resto de los espíritus así, el jefe de ellos le dijo a Matt.

-Jefe de los espíritus: No tienes salvación niño, ni tu ni tus compañeros pueden continuar y lo único que los espera es ¡LA MUERE!. Matt al escuchar estas palabras bajo su mirada y apretó sus dientes, cuando los espíritus se disponía a atacar una especie de sentimiento los detuvo un sentimiento de miedo y terror se apodero de todos los espíritus incluyendo a su jefe, cuando detectaron de donde venia esa energía llena de furia y que tenia un impresionante poder notaron que provenía de Matt, Matt comenzó a liberar una impresionante cantidad de energía que provoco que la tierra donde estaba parado se comenzara a romper y ser levantada por la enorme cantidad de poder, cuando Matt levanto la mirada sus ojos brillaba intensamente sus pupilas se dilataron por completo y su mirada era agresiva como si el mismo diablo los estuviera viendo, los hermanos y primos de Matt se impresionaron por el enorme poder que expulsaba Matt en cuanto a los espíritus estaban aterrados por el poder que liberaba y por la forma que los miraba, Matt entonces levanto mas la cabeza y arriba de su boca se comenzó a formar una enorme esfera de unos cinco metros de radio que a cada rato ganaba mas poder los espíritus al ver esto corrieron o volaron para escapar del rayo pero, cuando Matt disparo el impresionante rayo todos los espíritus se desintegraron por completo y el rayo se estrello en una meseta cercana del lugar destruyéndola por completo, cuando termino de arrojar el rayo sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y la energía que lo rodeaba desapareció, por el ruido de la explosión sus padres fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron al lugar par ver que paso cuando llegaron vieron a sus hijos heridos no muy gravemente ya que el poder de regeneración de todos comenzó a curar las heridas, al ver que el lugar estaba totalmente destruido tuvieron la siguiente conversación con sus hijos.

-Serenity (madre): ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?!

-Kanako: Unos espíritus nos atacaron en el bosque...

-Serenity (hija): Y los destruimos por completo luego salimos del bosque a verificar si había mas y exterminarlos pero...

-Robin: Eran demasiados y por poco nos matan.

-Saria: Pero Matt de un ataque mato a los espíritus que quedaban y destruyo por accidente parte de este lugar.

-Teik: Matt podías explicarnos con más detalle que paso. Ya que a todos los adultos les impresionaba que el era el único parado y que no tenia heridas

-Matt: Bueno...lo que sucedió fue es que...libere mucho poder y dispare un rayo por mi boca y pues...esto fue lo que quedo de la explosión. Todos los adultos se impresionaron por el increíble poder destructivo de Matt, hasta que Arika rompió el silencio.

-Arika: De casualidad cuando uso ese ataque...sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Kenshin: Si, se le dilataron cuando empezó a liberar su poder, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?. Lo adultos decidieron no decirles nada de este asunto ya que sabían que si Matt dilato sus pupilas era que libero su linaje genético especial de la familia de su padre, después de las preguntas de Kenshin, Hireki les respondió.

-Hireki: Descuiden solo era por curiosidad. Todos notaron que Hireki estaba muy herido como si unos demonios salidos del infierno lo hubieran atacado así que llena de curiosidad Sarah le pregunto.

-Sarah: Papa...¿Por qué pareces como si unos demonios infernales te hubieran atacado?. Al escuchar el comentario de Sarah Serenity, Arika y Yuzuri voltearon a ver a Hireki con una mirada asesina lo que hizo que Hireki sudara frió y le respondió a Sarah.

-Hireki: (con pequeñas cascadas en sus ojos) No preguntes. A todos se les salió una enorme gota en la cabeza con excepción de los adultos, después de esto Yuzuri dijo.

-Yuzuri: Bueno lo mejor será regresar a la casa y curar sus heridas, mañana platicaremos de esto. Y era lo mejor ya que estaba haciendo de noche, ante el comentario Hireki respondió.

-Hireki: Si es que aun esta de pie. Al escuchar esto Serenity, Arika y Yuzuri lo voltearon a ver con los ojos tan abiertos como un plato, el puño levantado y gritando le contestaron.

-Serenity, Arika y Yuzuri: ¡QUE DIABLOS DIJISTE!. Al Oír esto Hireki volvió a sudar frió, tomo a Robin y a Sarah en su espalda y dijo.

-Hireki (con voz asustada y nerviosa) No nada hahahaha será mejor que no llevemos a los niños. Luego Serenity tomo a Serenity, Yuzuri a Kanako, Hiroaki a Kenshin, Arika a Hakufu y Teik tomo a Saria, en cuanto Matt el como sus heridas estaban curadas se fue saltando junto con sus padres.

El nuevo descubrimiento de los poderes de Matt alerto a sus padres y decidieron que mañana hablarían con sus hijos de sus linajes, pero también mañana la vida de Matt cambiara y tendrá que descubrir un poder mas fuerte que el poder en si para lograr hacer este cambio y salvar una de las personas mas importantes para el.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno espero q les guste y aya mas reviews


End file.
